The present invention relates to sheet feeding device for feeding a sheet to a sheet processing apparatus, and a sheet processing apparatus provided with such sheet feeding device.
Sheet processing apparatuses, which perform a predetermined sheet processing operation, are supplied sheets from sheet feeding devices. Sheet feeding devices, generally, are configured to deal with sheets of different sizes. For example, there are sheet feeding devices having a movable guiding members adapted to position sheets disposed in the sheet feeding devices. The guiding members include a guiding member adapted to position rear edges of sheets, and a guiding member adapted to position side edges of sheets. In particular, JP H11-208902A discloses a sheet feeding device, having a movable guiding member, adapted to move the guiding member in accordance with sheet size.
However, such conventional sheet feeding devices involve a potential problem that friction between moving sheets and the guiding member may cause sheets to be damaged. As the friction force become stronger, the sheets are more likely to be damaged.
A feature of the invention is to provide a sheet feeding device that has simplified construction adapted to protect sheets from being damaged by friction with guiding members.